What now?
by HJP Squared
Summary: What now? The war's over and Harry can't get the question out of his head. Harry/Hermione pairing.


Harry walked silently along the narrow footpath, hands in pockets and staring at his feet. He pulled his newly repaired, Holly and Phoenix feather wand from his jacket and stared at it. It looked just as it did the day he bought it at Ollivanders, the year he learned of the Wizarding World. The year he learned his parents were Magical beings and so was he. The same year he learned how his parents had really died. The first time he felt he truly belonged in some kind of world, even if it wasn't the one he had grown up in. Of course, if he had of known what he was getting into back then, he probably would have stayed put…. Or would he? Then he'd have never met Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, or Sirius, or Lupin, or Dumbledore, or…Hermione. It was ironic really, that nearly half of the aforementioned were dead. Harry quickly disposed of his first thought. He simply couldn't bare the thought of having never met his two best friends.

Harry sighed, looking out over the lake as he strolled by. He had a nagging feeling at the back of his brain, an undying question he knows he has to answer and can't avoid. _What now? Now the war is over? Now you've fulfilled your destiny and destroyed Voldemort? What do you do, when the only thing you've ever done, no longer needs doing? Was he eve-… _His thoughts were interrupted abruptly, as he bumped into a young woman heading in the opposite direction.

"Oh." He saw her drop the portfolios she had been caring and sway unsteadily, his hands instinctively shot out to steady her.

"Are you OK?" He asked in an apologetic tone. "I'm sorry, I should've been watching where I was going." When he was sure she could stand by herself, he let her go.

She seemed a little flustered and automatically bent down to pick up her papers, seemingly in a hurry. "It's no matter." She replied as he leaned down to help her. "I wasn't watching either. And you don't have to do that, really."

Harry continued handing her the paper work. "I don't mind." He said, passing her the last folio and straightening up.

There was an awkward moment of silence, where she averted his intense gaze before the small brunet spoke softly. "Well, I'm sorry for bumping into you, and thank you for your help…err…" She looked at him and he answered her unspoken question.

"Harry." He said simply, holding out his hand for her to shake.

She took it and smiled softly, a little color splashing her cheeks. "Kate. And I'm in quite a hurry Harry, I apologize for leaving so soon after we meet, but I'm afraid I'll loose my job if I don't get a move on." She said sincerely, clearly meaning every word.

Harry thought she seemed like a nice person. He wondered why that surprised him so much, but quickly put a hold on his thoughts as she looked at him expectantly. Nodding his head to both clear his thoughts and acknowledge the fact she was taking her leave, he brought his hand to his head in a sort of army salute, his way of saying 'nice to meet you'. Stupid really, but he wasn't exactly in the mood to talk.

To Harry's great surprise, she chuckled a little and pulled a card from her jacket. Handing it to him, she said softly. "That's my number. I can tell your troubled by something and if you ever need a friend…" She trailed off and gave a small smile. Turning on her heel, she walked briskly away.

Harry studied the card for a moment and decided she was right, that's exactly what he needed… To be with his friends. And with that thought, he checked to see if anyone was watching and Disapparated.

Kate's pace suddenly slowed to a stop, turning her head she looked back in the direction she'd come from, expecting to see the ruggedly handsome man still standing there… But he was gone. Her eyes scanned the area briefly, but she never saw him. _It's like he just disappeared. _She thought. _There's no way he could've gotten away so fast, it was humanly impossible. You'd need to be…to be…Magic, or something. _She shook her head of the thought. _He's probably just out of my line of vision._ Turning back in the other direction to start walking again, she quickened her pace, she really was running late now.

There was a small pop as Harry Apparated back into the Great Hall at Hogwarts. He took in the sight before him. The dead no longer lay in lines along the hall, he suspected Professor McGonagall had moved then to a more respectable location. Madam Pomfrey was still bustling about the room, attending to the wounded. Family's and friends stood huddled together, not one person on their own. His gaze fell upon one family in particular, all with the same bright-red hair and sitting in companionable silence, mourning their losses. Not all in the group were red-headed, but family none the less.

After a while of watching them, he notices one is missing, not a deceased nor a wounded, as a matter of fact he had seen her just before he left. He scanned the room for her figure, but didn't see it. Making his way over to the Weasleys, Harry tapped Ron on the shoulder.

The red-head spun around with a start. "Bloody hell Harry, give a man a warning. Where've you been?"

"Thinking and walking." He replied simply, still looking around for his bushy haired friend. "Where's Hermione? She was here before I left…"

Harry was sure he saw Ron exchange a knowing look with Neville before answering. "I'm not sure mate." And shaking his head.

Harry nodded but looked worried.

"What aren't you sure about Ron, your sexuality?" Asked Ginny's voice from next to her mother, earning herself a few chuckles and a slap on the arm.

"No. Where Hermione is, you nosy git." He Retorted, glaring at her.

"Oh." Ginny exclaimed, genuinely surprised. "I thought I saw her walk into the entrance hall awhile after Harry did. I expected she'd be with you Harry." She looked at him expectantly.

He shook his head and shifted uncomfortably, most of them now looking at him. His eyes locked with the doors to the entrance hall.

"Harry." Ginny said, getting his attention. "Your aloud to look for her you know." She smiled sadly at him.

He turned his attention to her abruptly, his face expressionless. "Sorry?" He asked, seeming to snap out of it.

"Go. Find. Hermione." She repeated slowly. And when he didn't answer… "Now."

He started when she said the last word sharply and nodded, turning his attention to the Great Hall doors and striding off.

"Wow." Ginny said dumbfounded, as she watched his retreating figure. "For someone who just died, came back to life and defeated the most powerful dark lord of all time, he really is clueless when it comes to women."

There were murmurs of agreement throughout the group.

_If I were Hermione, where would I be? _Harry thought as he strode through the castle. "That's a stupid question really." He muttered, entering the library. There she was of course, sitting at her favourite table, surrounded by books. It was obvious something was disturbing her, that would be the only other excuse for her studying. Although, with Hermione, anything's possible. He carefully made his way over to her, she looked up as he sat down on the couch next to her. "Hey Hermione."

She looked at him quizzically before answering slowly. "Hi…"

"You ok?" He asked tentatively.

"I thought you'd left." She said quietly, after a moments silence.

"I did leave."

"No, I mean… I thought you _left._" She half whispered.

Harry hesitated. He understood completely what she was on about. How could he have been so stupid? She'd thought he had left _for good._ She'd known he was on edge, known he couldn't take much more. When she'd seen him leave, she must have gone after him. But seeing him disapparate, she would have panicked, her worries seemingly coming true_._

"Hermione…" He trailed off as he snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her into a hug. He wanted to say; _I could never leave you. I wouldn't be me, without you. You're my life. You and Ron, your all I have left. I'd never leave you, no matter what, I'll never leave you._ That was what he wanted to say, but he poured it out into his hug instead. He could feel her shaking against him, heaving slightly as she sobbed. He absentmindedly ran his hand along her back, drawing patterns as she buried her face in his chest, leaving a slight wet patch. Harry finally finds his voice. "I'd never do that Hermione. Not while you're here." He says quietly but firmly, the last part mostly to himself.


End file.
